Harry (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers)
Harry is a one-shot character who appeared in the episode "A Wolf in Cheap Clothing" from the animated television show, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. Role in the series After witnessing a robbery, that is apparently carried out by a wolf, draws the attention of the Rescue Rangers. The Rescue Rangers interrogate the wolves in the zoo, where Harry was fast asleep. However, Harry's mate, Harriet, informs the Rescue Rangers that she has noticed her husband acting a little odd. During the Rescue Rangers stakeout in the zoo, the Rangers watch as Harry, turn into a human. The Rangers follow him on his wild adventures through the city, where Harry's revolting table manners and not having the means to pay for his meal cause the wolf-man to get kicked out of a restaurant. Harry later steals a car and goes a joy ride, meanwhile Officer Kirby and Officer Muldoon chase the wolf thief from another robbery. During a chase, Harry turns back into a wolf, and the wolf burglar turns into Professor Norton Nimnul. Kirby and Muldoon capture Harry, mistaking him for the thief. Chip and Dale trail after Nimnul, and learn that he created a device, the Metamorphisizer, which switches the physical forms of two animals. Nimnul uses this to exchange physical forms with Harry the wolf so he can carry out his robberies. The other Rangers help Harry escape the pound. They all meet up and through the switching of metamorphisizers among animals in the zoo, Nimnul and the many zoo animals become mixed-up species. The Rangers manage to unscramble all the animals and Nimnul is taken into custody. Gallery Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing01.png Harriet-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing10.png Harriet-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing11.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing03.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing05.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing07.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing10.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing12.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing27.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing36.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing38.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing41.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing49.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing52.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing53.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing55.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing62.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing71.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing74.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing75.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing81.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing86.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing87.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing88.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing108.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing113.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing114.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing161.png Nimnul -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing177.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing117.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing118.png Tic-toc -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing08.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing122.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing123.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing124.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing125.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing126.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing128.png Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing129.png Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Wolves Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Zoo Animals